A Rare Find
by Rikku Himura
Summary: Kenshin finds a three year old orphan girl uncouncious in the woods. Could she be what it takes to bring him and Kaoru togehter or will she push them fruther apart? What if Kaoru and the orphan dont want to share! My first fanfic, please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

Unfortountly I do not own Kenshin. If I did I can assure you that Kenshin and Kaoru would hook up a lot faster! Erm, what episode do they hook up in?

Chapter 1

**The Orphan**

Light hazel eyes open slowly. Looking around at her surroundings she raised a small hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes, brushing some of her long brown hair away from her face. Fear gripped her heart, she didn't know where she was! She heard voices through the slightly closed door telling her that she wasn't alone. The little girl looked around the room searching for something.

"Snowy...," she whispered. Carefully she tip-toed towards the door and listened to the voices.

"How is she Miss Megumi?" a soft female voice asked.

"There's a large bruise across her stomach," another femal responed. Which must be Megumi the girl took note, "From her condition she must be an orphan."

"Why would someone harm a kid?" A young male voice asked.

"Since she's an orphan she might have been stealing food," the first female said. "Thievery isn't taken lightly Yahiko."

"I know Kauro," the young male replied. That would be Yahiko, "but she's so small."

"Where did you find her Kenshin?" The first female, Kauro, asked.

"A path in the woods," Kenshin replied, "She was unconcious and clinging to this bear."

When the little girl heard the word "bear" she shoved the door open and came running out. Her fears forgotten, startling everyone.

"Well hello there," Kenshin said softly, kneeling down to her height. When he did the little girl raced forward and took the small white teddy bear from him.

"Snowy!" The small child shouted hugging the bear tightly.

"How cute!" Kauro and Megumi giggled watching her.

"So thats his name," Kenshin said with a smile. "Well Snowy, I'm Kenshin."

"I'm Yahiko," Yahiko moved forward, but she backed up. "What's your name?"

"Lena," she said softly.

"Are you hungry Lena?" Kenshin asked gently. Eagerly Lena nodded her head. Carefully Kenshin picked her up and carried her to the kitchen with everyone else following.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

Unfortountly I do not own Kenshin. If I did I can assure you that Kenshin and Kaoru would hook up a lot faster! Erm, what episode do they hook up in?

Chapter 2

**Daughter?**

Lena sat in a corner of the dojo watching Kauru and Yahko practing their swordsmanship. Kenshin was outside doing laundry and Megumi had gone back to the clinic. Lena sighed starting to get bored. She sat her bear down and snuck out of the dojo. Glancing around she didn't see anyone. Carefully she walked out of the dojo, she watched a bird take flight into the sky. Lena didn't see someone enter the dojo.

"Hey!" A man's voice shouted at her. Startled she looked at the speaker who was dressed in white clothing. "Who are you?"

She did the first thing that came to her mind, she screamed. The man started walking towards her asking her to calm down. That only made her scream louder. She turned to run, but she ran into someone's leg. Lena looked up and found the owner, Kenshin. Kenshin sighed, relif flooding his face. She started crying and reached up towards Kenshin who knelt down and picked her up.

"Hello Sano," Kenshin said. He was gently rubbing Lena's back and trying not to laugh at Sanoske.

"Kenshin," Sano nodded, "who's the little one? Almost gave me a heart attack."

"This is Lena," Kenshin replied with a smile.

"Oh," Sano stated grinning, "Your daughter?"

Kenshin, Sano, and Kauro were sitting on the porch. Kenshin was re-telling Lena's story to Sano, Kauro was holding the girls bear. They had sent Yahko and Lena off to play.

"The poor girl," Sano finally said. "What's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know," Kauro answer before Kenshin could.

A few minutes later they heard a thud and then a shriek, which caused Kenshin to jump to his feet. Then they saw Lena running towards them clinging to a wooden swod laughing.

"Lena!" Yahiko yelled running after her. "Give it back!!"

The three on the porch started laughing as the watched Yahiko chase after Lena trying to get his sword back. After being chased for awhile, Lena triped causing her to drop the sword. Yahiko swooped down and picked it up crying out in triump, causing everone to laugh harder.

"Time for bed," Kenshin stated. Carrying both Lena and her bear inside.

"So, she is his daughter." Sano said after watching them dissapear inside.

"No," Kauro replied, "she's an orphan."

"Not for much longer," Yahiko stated.

"Meaning?" Kauro asked.

"Meaning it looks like Kenshin wants to keep her," Sano answered.

"Lena Himura," Yahiko laughed.

"Might be just what you two need," Sano said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

Unfortountly I do not own Kenshin. If I did I can assure you that Kenshin and Kaoru would hook up a lot faster! Erm, what episode do they hook up in?

Chapter 3

**Flowers..from..**

Lena had accomanyed Kenshin that morning to get some tofu while everon was still asleep. When they had returned, the rest of the dojo was wide awake.

"Where ya been Kenshin? I'm hungry," Sano stated lounging on the porch.

"Sorry Sano. Lena and I had to buy more tofu, that we did. Sessha will go and start breakfeast now," Kenshin replied with a smile. He let go of Lena's hand and disappeared into the dojo. Sano looked down at the girl who still had her other hand behind her back.

"Alright runt," Sano said, "what are you scheming?"

"Ere Kauro?" Lena innocently asked.

"Huh? Kauro is practing with Yahiko.." Sano started. "Hey wait! Damnit." He finished lamely watching the girl run off in the direction he had pointed.

"Mish Kauro?" Lena shouted. "Mish Kauro?!"

"In here Lena," came Kauro's voice. Lena ran around the corner, but before she did she made sure her secret was well hidden behind her.

"Lena! We're practicing, what do you want? Is breakfeast ready?" Yahiko asked. Lena nodded causing Yahiko to run past her, practice forgotten. Kouro said in annoyance.

"Mish Kaouru?" Lena asked hesitantly shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked suspeciously as she watched her. Flowers were suddenly shoved into her hand. They were freshly picked, baby blue and pink in color with a red ribbion tied around them.

"Dere from Kensin," Lena stated running off again.

"Flowers..from..Kenshin?" Kauro whispered in shock. A scarlet blush making its way across her face. "I've gotta thank him!"

Kenshin was in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the meal that he had prepared, when he hear a cough behind him. Turning, he couldn't help but smile. Kauro stood there in a light blue kimono with a grey obi, her long midnight hair was in its usual pony tail, fasted with an off-white ribbion. Behind her ear sat two flowers, one pink and one blue, Kenshin recogniced them grom the bouqet of wild flowers Lena had picked for her that morning.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry for interupting you." Kauro spoke softly, "I just wanted to thank you for the flowers."

"Oro?" Kenshin's purple eyes widened, ** but I didnt.., ** he thought to himself then he cough a pair of hazel eyes watching them from the shadows, ** Lena? **

"She wasn't suppose to give them to me yet, was she?" Kauro's sad voice brought him back out of his thoughts.

"Your welcome Kaoru-dono," Kenshin replied with a smile, "Sessha wasn't sure if you would like them."

"I love them Kenshin!" Kauro stated wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Kenshin slowly and softly returned the embrass, ** Nice cover Himura, **he congradulated hiself, ** this is nice...** Kauro pulled away and then left the kitchen to join the others in the dining room.

"You can come out now Lena," Kenshin said with a sigh. Slowly the little girl cam out of the shadows wearing a light pink dress with a matching ribbion. "Why did you tell Kauro-dono that the flowers were from Sessha?" Kenshin asked gently. Lena, however, didn't asnwer. Her only response was a a grin that spread from one ear to the other. Then she turned and fled from the kitchen, folllowing where Kauro had just gone.

So what do you think so far? Any comments or suggestions? Please be gentle, this is my first fanfiction story.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

Unfortunately I do not own Kenshin. If I did I can assure you that Kenshin and Kaoru would hook up a lot faster! Erm, what episode do they hook up in?

Chapter 4

**Beware the wrath of Lena!**

Kenshin and Kaoru had just returned from walking Doctor Gensai and his granddaughters home. They had come over early that day to met Lena and to check up on the group. Kenshin had played with the girls and was more than surprised with Lena's reaction. They had been playing catch, but every time Lena caught the ball she would throw it at either Suzume or Ayame aiming for their head. Kenshin had to intervene more than once. When Doctor Gensai's granddaughters had gone to give Kenshin a hug Lena had tried to rip their hair out. It took both Kenshin and Kaoru to pull Lena away from the girls. Afterwards Kaoru had scolded Lena on her behavior, and in response Lena had kicked her in the shin and ran off before anyone could do anything.

Kenshin frowned looking around the Dojo until he spotted Sano and Yahiko. Kaoru knew how worried he was about the small girl.

"Sano, Yahiko has Lena came back yet?" Kenshin asked.

"No Kenshin," Sano stated.

"She's been gone all day," Yahiko said, "I wonder where she went."

"Kenshin," Kaoru said softly. "I don't think she's going to come back. She doesn't really know the way here. What if she's lost?"

"I'm going to go look for her," Kenshin replied turning to leave the Dojo once more.

"Wait!" Kaoru yelled, "I'll come with you."

"Kaoru-dono, please wait here for my return." Kenshin said softly. With that he left once more, leaving them to watch his retreating back.

"I wonder what got into Lena," Kaoru thought aloud.

"You're kidding right Missy?" Sano asked.

"It's obvious, she doesn't want to share Kenshin." Yahiko added.

"Why?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Just like you Kaoru. She's afraid someone will take him away or he'll leave," Sano replied. "I don't think that girl has ever really had a family. We're the closest thing she's got."

"Oh," was all Kaoru could say looking back the way Kenshin had disappeared.

"Lena?" She heard a voice say her name behind her. Rather than acknowledge Kenshin, she ignored him. Well, she would of ignored him if he hadn't pulled her shivering form into his arms in attempt to keep her warm from the chilly night air. She had fallen into a creek and was now freezing.

"We should get you back home to the Dojo that we should," Kenshin stated softly. "You'll get sick if you stay out any longer."

"No," Lena replied stubbornly.

"Why did you hurt the girls early today little Lena?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin ish Lena's," Lena stated hotly.

"Yes, Sessha is Lena's." Kenshin said with a laugh. Kenshin kissed her forehead lovingly. "Sessha is Lena's daddy. Let's go home, okay?"

Lena didn't answer just smiled brightly up at him cuddling against him. Kenshin took that as a yes and carried her to the Dojo. Halfway there, she had fallen asleep. Kaoru looked as relieved as Kenshin felt when she saw the small girl cuddled in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

Unfortunately I do not own Kenshin. If I did I can assure you that Kenshin and Kaoru would hook up a lot faster! Erm, what episode do they hook up in?

Chapter 5

**Snow!!**

Lena slowly blinked her eyes open as she sat up with a yawn. She had been trying to go back to sleep all that morning to no avail. Quickly she ran a brush through her hair like Kaoru had taught her, she picked out a baby blue ribbion and ran out of her room (still in her white night gown) to find Kenshin or Kaoru. However a slightly open door caught her attention and what she saw made her eyes widden with joy.

"Its pretty isn't it?" Kaoru's soft voice brought her back from her daze. Lena nodded with a smile before holding the ribbion out to Kaoru. Gently she pulled Lena's hair up into its regular pony tail. "Come on, lets get you dressed."

"Nuh! Where's daddy?" Lena asked.

"Daddy?!" Kaoru responded shocked. "Who..?"

"Lena, I thougth I heard you." Kenshin joined them looking out at the snow. "Good morning Kaoru-dono!"

"Good morning Kenshin," Kaoru stated.

"Daddy! Wookey!!" Lena yelled pulling on his pant leg while pointing outside.

"Sessha sees Lena. Would you like to play in the snow?" Kenshin asked with a smile. His answer was an eager nod.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. However, Kenshin just smiled at Kaoru and she understood immediately what happened that night.

"Let Miss Kaoru help you get dressed and you can play outside, okay?" Kenshin bribed.

"Otay.." Lena pouted. Kenshin ruffled her hair gently before pushing her in Kaoru's direction. He watched the two walk back the way Lena had came, Kaoru's hand gently holding Lena's smaller one.

Yahiko turned and looked over to the dojo enterence as Sano entered and waved at him. Just as Yahiko waved however, a small snowball plowed into the side of Sano's face. Yahiko, Kenshin, and Kaoru started laughing. Sano's shocked face turned to find Lena standing there smiling with another snowball in her hands.

"What the..." Sano started.

"Hewo Uncle Sano!" Lena answered brightly. She launched her second snowball at Sano, who was to shocked to move. Lena giggled as it hit his nose, that was until Sano's red angry face melted the snow from his face.

"Kid.."Sano said dangerously. Lena shrieked and ran with Sano chasing her. "Get back here!!"

"She's got a good aim!" Yahiko laughed whiping a tear from his eye. Kaoru couldn't respond since she was still laughing.

"Dinner's ready!" Kenshin stated brightly. He scooped down and caught Lena just as she tried to run past him causing her to shriek again.

A few hours later, and with Lena's nagging, the group found themselves out in the cold again. Kenshin and Kaoru were teaching Lena how to build a snowman. Lena had decided that Sano and Yahiko needed to make one to. After Yahiko's fifth sneeze all three of their snowman were done and they stood back to praise their work.

"Uncle Sano?" Lena asked through chattering teeth.

"Yes?" Sano replied.

"Are you sure your done?" Lena asked.

"Yea," Sano stated. He eyed his snowman, it was just a little lopesided. "Why?"

"Cuz its not very pretty.."Lena said. Yahiko started laughing.

"A two year old could do better!" Yahiko teased. Sano's fist met with Yahiko's head and thus began their fighting.

"Stop! You'll teach her bad habbits!" Kaoru yelled at them attempting to break appart the fight.

"At least we won't be teaching her how to cook like you buso!" Yahiko yelled back. Lena watched as her simple comment ended with Sano hitting Yahiko, Yahiko chewing on Sano and then Kaoru hitting Yahiko. She blinked when Kenshin picked her up and turned to look him in the eyes.

"Lets go inside little Lena," Kenshin stated brightly.

"Why'd Uncle Yahiko get hurt?" Lena asked him.

"Because he hurt Uncle Sano's ego," Kaoru answer. Kenshin was biting back more laughter as he carried Lena inside.

"Whats an ego?" Lena's voice could be heard throughout the dojo. For every answer Kenshin gave her. She had two more ready.

"What is she doing, playing twenty questions?" Sano asked.

"You really haven't been around kids have you?" Yahiko replied.

"She's learning," Kaoru stated.

"By annoying Kenshin with hundreds of questions?!" Sano asked. Kaoru nodded and Yahiko laughed.

I had to write about the snow!! It just snowed here and I love the snow. But I didn't know what to write lol. So what do ya think? How crapy is it?? Please comment! . comments are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

Unfortunately I do not own Kenshin. If I did I can assure you that Kenshin and Kaoru would hook up a lot faster! Erm, what episode do they hook up in?

Chapter 6

**The Plan**

Kenshin laughed looking towars Yahiko. Lena had decided that today Yahiko was her victom in twenty questions and was following him everywhere. Whatever she had just asked though had made Yahiko's face turn beat red. Kenshin turned and looked in the opposite direction, where Kaoru was sitting on the porch calmly drinking some tea staring off into the distance.

"Daddy, why are you drooling?" Lena's voice called him back to reality.

"Oro?!" Kenshin stated "Sessha wasn't drooling."

"Were to!" Lena yelled. "You were staring at Mish Kaoru and.."

Kenshin had a hand clamped over Lena's mouth to shut off any fruther embarressment. Apparetnly Lena hadn't noticed though because she was still trying to talk. Kenshin hesitantly turned to see if Kaoru was looking at them, she was.

"Hey Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled. "You should let go of Lena, she's turning blue."

"Oro!" Kenshin yelped letting go of his hold.

"Daddy?" Lena asked and Kenshin paled. Please dont be another one of **those** questions, Kenshin silently prayed. "Can Uncle Yahiko and Lena go see Uncle Sano?"

"Wha-?" Yahiko started.

"Yes, but be back before it gets late." Kenshin said brightly. As he watched the two of them walk away Lena' dragging the hesitant Yahiko, who kept looking back at him, he suddenly realized he didn't know why she wanted to go.

"Can you belive Lena will be four tomorrow?" Kaoru asked him.

"Seems like it hasn't been long has it Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin replied with a smile.

"Did you find out what she wants?" Kaoru asked. She watched as Kenshin's face paled. "You forgot."

"No! Sessha asked." Kenshin stated.

"And?" Kaoru prompted.

"Sessha must start dinner," Kenshin replied running off into the dojo.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru stated thoughtfully as she watched the rurouni run away from her. "I wonder whats got him all jumpy."

"You what?!" Sano yelled.

"You think we can pull it off?" Yahiko asked.

"Please Uncle Sano?" Lena pleaded with him. Her hazel eyes shooting him puppy eyes.

"You thougth this up on your own didn't you Lena?" Sano asked.

"Yea," Lena nodded, "Daddy's always drooling when he looks at Mish Kaoru. But Uncle Yahiko said he wasn't sick."

"OH," Sano stated laughing. "So then you thought up this. Not a bad scheme."

"You honestly think it will work?" Yahiko asked.

"Well, it will be tricky." Sano stated. "But it can be done."

"How are we gonna get them there though?" Yahiko asked.

"During her birthday party of course," Sano replied with a smirk.

"I'll tell Kaoru I forgot her present in the shed," Yahiko stated.

"What about Daddy?" Lena asked.

"Thats a tough one," Yahiko said, "What about Kenshin Sano?"

"Thats when Megumi comes in," Sano replied. Yahiko smiled at Sano, Lena looked confussed between the two.

"Come on Lena, I promised Kenshin I would get you back." Yahiko stated, "besides I'm hungry."

"Then lets head to the dojo," Sano said standing up.

"You talk to Aunty Megumi!" Lena scolded.

"Oh yeah," Sano replied, "I forgot."

"Later Sano," Yahiko waved walking away. "Good luck!"

"Night Uncle Sano!" Lena yelled as she ran to catch up with Yahiko.

"I hope this works," Sano muttered. "For all their sakes."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

Unfortunately I do not own Kenshin. If I did I can assure you that Kenshin and Kaoru would hook up a lot faster! Erm, what episode do they hook up in?

Chapter 7

**Kenshin's sickness**

"Happy Birthday Lena!" Kenshin said as Kaoru and Lena neared him. Kaoru had dressed Lena in a white dress and used a sky blue ribbon to hold up her long brown hair. She had also tucked two small daisy's in her hair. Lena let go of Kaoru's hand and raced towards Kenshin who picked her up, in one of her small hands was her usual white teddy bear.

"Can Lena open Lena's presents now?" Lena asked him eagerly.

"Not until after dinner," Kenshin replied with a smile, "Good morning Kaoru-dono."

"Morning Kenshin," Kaoru replied lightly.

"But daddy!" Lena whined. Kenshin just laughed as he sat Lena back down on the ground.

"Why don't you go tell Yahiko and Sano that breakfast is ready?" Kenshin asked her. Lena pouted but ran off in search of her two uncles.

"Is everything ready Kenshin?" Kaoru asked softly after Lena had disappeared.

"Yes Miss Kaoru, Sessha has everything prepared." Kenshin replied.

Kenshin watched Lena as she happily ripped open her presents, his violet eyes filled with worry. Lena hadn't really touched her food that morning or her lunch, when he had told Kaoru she replied that Lena said she wasn't feeling well when she woke her up that morning. Kenshin watched her carefully just now realizing how pale his daughter looked. Her squeal of joy snapped him back to reality. She had just opened a present from Megumi, it was a new doll. Lena gently held the doll, it had slate black hair and was wearing a blue kimono. Kenshin's eyes wondered to his sword that was behind Lena, he had taken it off so she would stop thinking he was scared of monsters.

Flash back

"Daddy?" Lena's curious voice came from behind him. Kenshin turned from the laundry to face her.

"Yes little Lena?" Kenshin asked.

"Why do you always carry your sword? Are you scared of monsters?" Lena asked, her head tilted to the side with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Oro?!" Kenshin yelped

"Uncle Sano told Lena all about monsters. Monsters scare Lena, do they scare daddy to? Uncle Yahiko isn't scared of monsters, is Uncle Yahiko braver-?" Lena was rambling, and he failed to notice the mischief sparkling in her hazel eyes.

"Sessha isn't scared of monsters Lena!" Kenshin replied sharper than he meant to. He wouldn't let her believe someone was braver, that damaged his ego.

"Then why do you carry your sword around?" Lena asked again. "Daddy is scared!"

"Then you can hold my sword for today, will that make you believe me?" Kenshin asked her. When Lena nodded, he handed over his reverse blade sword with a sigh.

End Flashback

"Hey Kaoru?" Yahiko whispered to Kaoru.

"Hmm?" Kaoru responded.

"Remember you told me to hide your present so Lena wouldn't find it?" Yahiko asked. Kaoru nodded. "Its out in the storage shed."

"Well go get it for me." Kaoru stated. However Lena was currently clinging to Yahiko as she opened her presents, which Yahiko pointed out, Kaoru sighed. "I'll go get it."

"Mish Kaoru?" Lena asked as Kaoru stood. Kaoru turned to look at her, "Where are you going?"

"Outside, I'll be right back." Kaoru promised the small girl.

"But dere are monsters!" Lena shrieked.

"Sessha will go with Miss Kaoru, hows that sound?" Kenshin asked. Lena nodded. Yahiko was trying not to laugh. Lena, Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi watched the two disappear towards the storage, Lena let go of Yahiko who quietly followed them.

"Kenshin, I'm looking for Lena's present its warped in red paper." Kaoru stated once they were inside the storage shed. Kenshin nodded and they both set out to find it.

Yahiko slowly shut the door, and he and Sano blocked the door with as much wood as they could. A few moments later they heard someone trying to open that door, they exchanged smirks.

"Kenshin, the door wont open." Kaoru's voice stated. The door was wiggled again.

"Sessha can't get it," Kenshin replied.

"What are you doing daddy?" Lena asked. She had climbed up on Sano's shoulders to peer through the window at them.

"Lena? Whats going on?!" Kaoru demanded.

"Lena wants Lena's present," Lena replied simple. "And Auntie Megumi said this is the only way to make daddy's sickness go away."

"Sessha isn't sick Lena, please let us out." Kenshin said, in response he heard Megumi's laugh outside and began to worry.

"Daddy's always drooling when he looks at Mish Kaoru, and he murmurs in his sleep about-" Lena's reply was cut short by Kenshin.

"Oro!" Kenshin's face was as red as his hair by that time. Megumi's face appeared next to Lena's in the window with a suspicious smile.

"I told her that if she got you and Kaoru alone together, you two would kiss and you would be better," Megumi stated with a laugh.

"Come on Lena, its late and if Kenshin were out he would make you go to bed now," came Sano's voice. Lena's and Megumi's faces disappeared and the sound of fading footsteps was heard.

"Wait!" Kaoru screamed, "Let us out of here!"

"They aren't going to do that, we might as well get some sleep Kaoru." Kenshin sighed, as he sat against a wall.

"O-okay," Kaoru mumbled out. He left out the Dono!

I know I know, its not a very good chapter. I couldn't think of any other way to write it, I hope it turned out okay .; To all those who leave comments thank you very much! I enjoy reading them, and thank you for your suggestions to! .


	8. Chapter 8

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

Unfortunately I do not own Kenshin. If I did I can assure you that Kenshin and Kaoru would hook up a lot faster! Erm, what episode do they hook up in?

Chapter 8

**The sneezing blanket**

Kaoru yawned tiredly as she struggled to stay asleep. To hide from the sun she snuggled further into her pillow, in response she felt something tighten around her waist. That's weird, Kaoru thought tiredly, Maybe the blanket...yea..defiantly the blanket.. Decision made, she shrugged slightly causing her "blanket" to sneeze. Kaoru's blue eyes flew open as she sat up Blankets don't sneeze! She looked around her eyes landing on a still sleeping Kenshin who's free hand was rubbing his nose. Kaoru blushed a deep red, finding that the "blanket" that was around her waist was indeed Kenshin's arm. Kenshin lazily opened a violet eye to look at her, unnoticed by the blushing Kaoru.

"Good morning Kaoru," Kenshin murmed out. Kaoru's head jerked in his direction again.

"Go-Good morning Kenshin," Kaoru replied shyly.

"Did you sleep well?" Kenshin asked concernedly. Kaoru opened her mouth to reply but the door to the storage shed opened. Kenshin and Kaoru both looked and found Sano standing in the door way looking them over. He took note of Kaoru's messed up hair, and the fact that Kenshin's hair was down.

"Long night?" Sano asked smiling with an eyebrow raised.

"Where's Lena?" Kenshin responded ignoring his question. He helped Kaoru to stand as well.

"Asleep, finally." Sano stated.

"What do you mean finally?" Kaoru asked.

"She got sick last night, Fox says its nothing big." Sano said answering Kenshin's question before he could ask.

"What's wrong with her?" Kenshin asked as they left the storage shed.

"A bug, " Sano stated with a shrug.

"A stomach flu," came Megumi's voice. Kaoru's eyes examined Megumi carefully. Megumi's face was slightly pale and her eyes looked tired.

"Are you okay Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine." Megumi responded sitting on the porch. "Your daughter just kept me up most of the night."

"I'm sorry," Kenshin stated, but Megumi waved him off.

"Where are you going Sir Ken?" Megumi asked, Kenshin turned back to look at her.

"To check on Lena," Kenshin responded.

"Let her rest, she needs." Megumi stated sternly.

A few hours later Kaoru crept into Lena's room holding a hot bowl of soup. She frowned slightly watching Lena's eyes flicker behind her closed eyelids, she really felt bad for having to wake the child, but she needed to eat. Silently she sat down the bowl of soup and gently shook Lena awake. Lena pouted up at her.

"Morning Lena, are you hungry?" Kaoru whispered.

"No," Lena responded.

"You must eat," Kaoru responded.

"No!" Lena said louder this time.

"You have to eat to get better," Kaoru tried again.

"NOOOO!" Lena screamed shoving Kaoru away. Five seconds into Lena's screaming the door was yanked open and there stood a very confused Kenshin.

"Daddy!" Lena yelled running to him and clinging to his legs.

"I was just trying to get her to eat something Kenshin," Kaoru stated.

"Its okay Kaoru, Sessha will take care of her." Kenshin replied with a smile. He gently picked up Lena who was trying to fall asleep while standing. Kaoru nodded and walked past him out of the room with a frown. She stood outside the door listening to Lena and Kenshin argue about eating, but he eventually convinced her with a promise she could sleep more if she ate something. Kaoru sighed feeling terrible as she moved out to stand on the porch.

"Are you okay Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked appearing at her side an hour later.

"Um?" Kaoru responded. "Oh, I'm fine Kenshin. I'm sorry, I was just trying to help."

"I know," Kenshin placed a hand on her should comfortingly. "And I thank you for trying to take care of my little Lena."

"Um, your welcome." Kaoru whispered.

"Sessha must wash the dishes now," Kenshin stated. He gently kissed Kaoru's cheek before walking away and dissapearing into the kitchen. After watching him leave Kaoru raised a hand to touch her cheek softly, blushing a very pretty pink.

Sorry the update took so long everyone!! I couldn't figure out what to write to top my last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, glad to know people like the story! If you have any suggestions please feel free to post them as well. Until next time!! .


	9. Chapter 9

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

Unfortunately I do not own Kenshin. If I did I can assure you that Kenshin and Kaoru would hook up a lot faster! Erm, what episode do they hook up in? Obviously I have yet to watch the entire series so if you know when they start to get together, would you please tell me? Thanks .

Chapter 9

**Daddy's doing it again!**

Megumi laughed at her now red faced friend, red from embarresment not anger. Kaoru impationatly taped her foot while waiting for Megumi to calm down enough to talk to her.

"If you're just going to laugh, I'm leaving!" Kaoru huffed as she turned and walked off. A few steps away however, Megumi grabed her arm and pulled her back. Megumi's eyes still twinkling with laughter.

"I'm sorry Tanuki-chan, I'm done laughing." Megumi said with a smile. _Done laughing for now anyway. _ The fox thought, causing her smile to widen.

"Well..?" Kaoru asked.

"Maybe you should ask Lena for help," Megumi stated grinning. Her little fox ears popping up.

"Miss Megumi!" Kaoru yelled blushing. "That's...that's not funny!"

"Well, if she hadn't told me Sir Ken was ill, none of this would of happened. Shall we see what else Little Lena can come up with?" Megumi asked innocently.

"Absoultly not!" Kaoru stated before she walked off. Megumi smiled watching her flustered friend walk away.

"Oh I think I like Lena now," Megumi stated. "Its just what those two need. I wonder what her next plan will be. I can't tell her Kaoru's sick now..."

"Whats wrong with Kaoru-dono, Miss Megumi?" Kenshin's voice asked. Megumi spun to face him, mentally cursing himself.

"Oh nothing Sir Ken!" Megumi replied.

"Miss Megumi?" Kenshin said.

"Its nothing Kenshin, honestly you worry to much." Megumi stated, sauntering off.

"You're up to something, aren't you Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked her, Megumi just gave him a sly smile and continued on her way out of the dojo.

"Uncle Yahiko!" Lena whispered tugging on Yahiko's sleeve.

"Lena I'm trying to clean, what is it?" Yahiko asked pulling his arm away from her.

"Daddy's doing it again," Lena stated dragging him towards the open door.

"Huh?" Yahiko asked, not quite understanding. Lena pointed at Kenshin who was doing the laundry, or rather sitting there with his hands in soapy water. His violet eyes were glued on Kaoru as she practied her swordsmanship. Yahiko tried not to laugh as he dragged Lena back into the house.

"Is Daddy still sick?" Lena asked, looking up to Yahiko her hazel eyes full of confussion.

"Kenshin's not sick," Yahiko snorted, "He's hardly ever sick!"

"Then why's he drooling?" Lena asked again.

"Because..because..umm..Sano?" Yahiko asked nervously. Lena looked over to the fighter for hire who was lazily leaning against a wall.

"Because he needs a kiss," Sano stated plainly.

"A kiss?" Lena asked tilting her head "Lena kisses Daddy goodnight!"

"He needs a kiss from Kaoru," Sano replied grinning.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"Just cause! Stop asking so many questions," Yahiko stated immpationatly. Sano just smiled more, kneeling down in front of Lena.

"You want Kenshin to stop drooling right?" Sano asked. Lena nodded and Sano continued, "Then Kaoru needs to kiss him."

"But Busu is to shy," Yahiko added. Catching onto Sano's game.

"But Mish Kaoru needs to kiss Daddy for Daddy to get better," Lena replied with a frown.

"Right," Sano stated with a nod. "So trick her into doing it. And then Daddy will be all better."

Lena smiled at them both and then stared out the door where Kenshin was. While she was looking away Sano and Yahiko exchanged grins. Suddenly Lena turned to them.

"Uncle Yahiko?" Lena asked.

"Yeah?" Yahiko replied.

"Ish the floor slippery after you clean?" Lena asked him. Yahiko grinned and Sano laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Very," Yahiko drawed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

To all my dear readers, I'm very sorry it took me so long to update x.x I haven't been able to get to a computer for some time. cries I'm so sorry, please please forgive meh. Oh and please review . enjoy.

Unfortunately I do not own Kenshin. If I did I can assure you that Kenshin and Kaoru would hook up a lot faster! Erm, what episode do they hook up in? Obviously I have yet to watch the entire series so if you know when they start to get together, would you please tell me? Thanks .

Chapter 10

**Yahiko, what did you do?**

Kenshin stopped cutting the vegetables once more. It was there again, that feeling that someone was watching him. He tilted his head to look behind him and blinked. Nothing, it was starting to make him very uncomfortable. Sighing he turned back to the carrot and began taking his frustration out on it. After a few minutes the feeling was back. By now Kenshin was tired of this game, and whipped around as fast as he could. He caught a glimpse of brown hair and a pink ribbon ducking behind the door and smiled. Kenshin tip-toed over towards the door and looked around the corner at the little girl hiding there.

"Lena, what are you doing?" Kenshin asked softly. His voice startled her as Lena looked up at him startled. Kenshin blinked, was his daughter's eyes..more green then usual?

"Um...nothing?" Lena tilted her head and blinked her eyes up at him a few times. "Daddy, Mish Kaoru says she wants too see oo."

"Oro? Okay, wait here and you can help me fix dinner when I return," Kenshin said with a smile as he ruffled her hair drawing a giggle from her. Before he walked down the hall to Kaoru's room, he turned to look at Lena one last time. Must of been Sessha's imagination, Lena's eyes are hazel, Kenshin thought with a shrug.

Lena smiled evilly as she watch Kenshin walk down the hall, her eyes turning green again. She quickly ran outside to where Sano was.

"Daddy's going to Kaoru's room," Lena stated happily.

"Why?" Sano asked confused only to have the little girl jump up and hit him.

"Duh so Kaoru will kiss him, member?" Lena stated.

"Oh..Missy went to town," Sano said.

"Finally, I'm done with the floors." Yahiko called while walking towards them. "This had better work."

"Uncle Yahiko? Mish Kaoru's in town and Daddy's on his way to her woom. Uncle Sano didn't tew Kaoru!" Lena pouted.

"I can't tell Missy! Missy wouldn't go along with it," Sano replied.

"Why?" Lena asked tilting her head.

Before either of her "uncles" could answer her a scream and an "oro" resounded through out the dojo.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked. The trio blinked looking towards her, wondering where she just came from. Then realizing the scream wasn't hers, but the "oro" was defiantly Kenshin they paled. Lena bolted towards the sound soon followed by Sano and Yahiko, Kaoru trailing behind them asking them what was wrong.

"Wait! Guys stop!! Lena, whats going on? Yahiko what did you do?!" Kaoru yelled. She pushed passed the two guys who suddenly stopped. What Kaoru saw sent her off crying in the opposite direction. Megumi was lying on the floor with Kenshin hovering above her. What she didn't take time to notice was that both of their faces were beat red.

"D-daddy?" Lena's hesitantly called out to him. Kenshin's head jerked up and looked at her, then at Kaoru running off.

"Miss Kaoru wait!" Kenshin yelled hurringly jumping to his feet to run after her, only to fall back down onto his back. Sano helped Megumi up, watching his footing carefully. Kenshin narrowed his eyes and looked at Yahiko "Explain."

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happ-hey!" Yahiko yelled getting knocked out of the way as Lena ran off, in the same direction Kaoru went.

"Well done Kenshin, you scared her. All Lena wanted to do was make you better," Sano stated calmly. He kept a firm but gently grip on Megumi so she wouldn't fall again.

"You mean, this was another scheme of Lena's?" Megumi asked before laughing. "The little brats creative."

"Yeah, but all didn't go as planed," Yahiko stated.

"Obviously," Megumi agreed.

"Hold on, what do you mean another scheme?" Kenshin asked.

"Poor Kenshin, he's clueless." Sano replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

Unfortunately I do not own Kenshin. If I did I can assure you that Kenshin and Kaoru would hook up a lot faster! Erm, what episode do they hook up in? Obviously I have yet to watch the entire series so if you know when they start to get together, would you please tell me? Thanks .

Chapter 11

**The Clueless Father**

"I'm surprised that you haven't caught on Kenshin," Megumi stated after the explained everything to the clueless father.

"Oro, Lena..thinks I'm ill?" Kenshin asked slightly dazed. To think all the strange things that had happed to him the last few days was little Lena's doing was still a lot. Kenshin couldn't help the smile that came across his face. "Lena is quite clever, isn't she?"

"You're not mad at her?" Yahiko asked startled.

"Why should he be? Technically Lena didn't do anything wrong. She simple wanted her daddy to feel better," Megumi stated.

"That makes sense, that it does. But something else doesn't," Kenshin drawled out. "Why is it, that Lena thinks I'm sick?"

"Well, we didn't know what else to tell her." Yahiko stated, coughing. "What do you tell a little girl when she sees her dad drooling all the time?"

"So we told her that the only way you would get better is if Missy kissed you," Sano summed up. He grinned seeing Kenshin's face starting to match the color of his hair.

"You should tell her your not mad Kenshin. That is if you can find her," Megumi stated. Instead of teasing him, she realized that now was not the time to do so. "But before you do that..you should go talk to Kaoru."

"The fox is right, Jou-Chan's probably heart-broken." Sano stated while shoving Kenshin out of the room.

"Oro!" Kenshin yelped once he found himself shoved out into the hall once again and a door slammed shut in his face. Kenshin sighed and started walking towards Kaoru's room, trying to think of what to say. "Sessha can't simply explain it the same way, but what else will Sessha do?"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked softly. Kenshin stopped talking to himself and blinked. Kaoru stood outside of her room with red eyes. She looked like she wanted to run, but was making herself stay there.

"Miss Kaoru, Sessha's sorry. You see.." Kenshin started.

"It's okay, I know," Kaoru cut him off. "Lena came by room and explained everything. She didn't come in though, simply talked through the door. I was going to come get you, Lena said she was leaving."

"L-leaving?!" Kenshin whispered. "I'll be back" Kenshin turned to run, fear pouring through his body of the thought of Lena suddenly gone. Before he could step forward a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, please. There's something else," Kaoru stated shyly. Kenshin turned towards her curiously.

"Yes?" Kenshin asked her.

"Are you really sick?" Kaoru asked.

"..Yes," Kenshin stated.

"What can I do to help?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"This," Kenshin replied with a smile. Kaoru blushed when Kenshin moved his hand to brush the side of her face. Her blush only worsened when she found their faces inches apart, slowly she closed her eyes. Kenshin smiled before lowering his lips to Kaoru's softly, closing his own violet eyes. Kaoru's arms snaked their way up and around Kenshin's neck as she returned the kiss shyly. Kenshin responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist before pulling back slightly. Kaoru slowly blinked her now dazed eyes open and looked up at Kenshin confused. "See, I feel much better now."

Kaoru laughed before pulling him down for another kiss.

Whoot! Yay! Kisses Kisses!! x.x I really suck at writing. Umm, should I quite, I seem to suck. What do you guys think? Is it bad, or good?


	12. Chapter 12

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

Sadly I do not own Kenshin. I want to thank all of my readers for commenting on the story thus far. Your fed back is very helpful and encouraging. Thank you also for suggestions. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been having computer problems. So I hope I haven't lost my touch. Now on to the story, please enjoy!

Chapter 12

**Missing Orphan**

Kaoru set on the dojo porch blushing madly. Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko had witnessed her little "cure" to Kenshin's sickness. She was thankful however, that Kenshin's face had also turned red when he noticed the three shocked faces staring at them after their second shared kiss. Their teasing was short lived when they remember how all this came about. Kenshin had kissed Kaoru's forehead stating he would return once he found their daughter. Then turned and left the dojo in a blur.

Kaoru glanced at her companions. Sano was currently leaning against a wall chewing on a fishbone, staring at the dojo entrance unblinking. Megumi was sitting beside her, pouring everyone some fresh tea while they waited. Yahiko was pacing, until they forced him to sit down as well. It was late and by all accounts they should be asleep, but they were all to worried about the little girl to sleep.

"He'll find her Jou-chan," Sano's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"What?" Kaoru asked confused as she turned to look at him.

"Kenshin will find Lena, there's really nothing to worry about." Sano replied. They all knew it was true, but that didn't lessen the worry.

"I know," Kaoru stated softly. She turned to look at dojo entrance again hoping to see a smiling hazel eyed four year old girl and Kenshin following behind her, but it was empty. "But how long will it take for Kenshin to find her and convince her to come home?"

Megumi's glance at Sano cut off any reply he had. It was best not to worsen the situation. In silence once more, four sets of eyes watched the entrance intently.

With Kenshin

Kenshin was set on alert. If he could just sense Lena he could locate her in seconds. But the little girl managed to run pretty far this time. He fought back a smile as he recalled that due to his little girl he finally got what he always daydreamed about, a kiss from Kaoru. Something he wasn't going to stop doing anytime in the near future. But before Kenshin returned to Kaoru he was determined to find their daughter. Wait! There, its faint but.. Kenshin came to an abrupt halt. He had just felt her presence now he just had to pinpoint it. However, he was stopped in his search when something bolter out of the bushes and ran smack into him almost knocking him over.

"Oro?!" Kenshin mutter startled. Then looked down as the girl he was looking for looked up. "Lena.?"

Kenshin's relief was short lived as the girl pushed away from him after realizing who she had bumped into and ran in the opposite direction once more. Kenshin quickly followed after her, she was no match for his speed and he soon had her squirming in his arms. Well, squirming might not be the right word, more like thrashing.

"LET LENA GO!!!!!" Lena screamed at the top of her longs. Kenshin winced from the volume of her voice but tightened his grip.

"No," Kenshin stated firmly. "Lena listen to daddy. Sessha isn't made at you."

"LENA DOWN NOW!!" Lena insisted as she fought him crying. Kenshin's eyebrow twitched, her screaming was beginning to hurt his ears.

"Lena," Kenshin stated softly, "Daddy isn't sick anymore."

"LENA.." Lena froze then turned to look at Kenshin who had his eyes closed waiting for another scream to erupt. After a moments silence he turned to look at her, violet meeting watery hazel. "no sick?"

"Kaoru cured Sessha, thanks to Lena." Kenshin stated with a smile.

"So..daddy no mad at Lena?" The little girls voice was so soft Kenshin had to lean forward to listen.

"No, daddy isn't mad at all. Daddy is very happy and proud of his little Lena." Kenshin replied hugging Lena tightly to him. The little girl in question cuddled further against him, nuzzling into the nape of his neck smiling. Kenshin turned to walk back to the dojo but after a few feet the silence was short lived.

"Daddy?" came Lena's muffled voice.

"Hmm?" Kenshin asked.

"Does Lena get her present now?" Lena replied.

"Oro?!" Kenshin asked startled. Her simple question throwing him off guard. He almost fell over, how could I forget about that?

"Does Lena get her present now?" Lena asked again with more of a pout.

"Sessha…Sessha doesn't know. You will have to ask Kaoru," Kenshin stated.

"Okay," Lena replied with a shrug as she nuzzled against him again. Soon falling asleep.

And that is how they arrived at the dojo. Lena being held protectively in Kenshin's arms, fast asleep. That night the entire Kenshin gumi helped tuck her into bed. Yahiko had ran and found her precious teddy bear and placed it underneath the covers with her.

Alright, what do you think? I know its been awhile, and I'm sorry. Truly I am. But please comment, I love hearing from you guys. Thanks Ruto Kuntai for you comments. They are very helpful. Until next time!!


	13. Chapter 13

**A Rare Find**

By: Rikku Himura

Cries I don't own Kenshin. Sniffles I just own my imagination. Well, dear readers. It's time for another chapter. Are you completely in love with Lena yet? Or is she starting to get on your nerves? I bet you feel special though, I haven't updated in so long. Then I come back and give you two chapter! Yay!! I'm on a roll!!! And without further ramblings, onto the story .

Chapter 13

"Good morning Kaoru," Kenshin whispered trying not to wake anyone else in the household.

"Oh, good morning Kenshin," Kaoru replied with a blush. Lightly walking the rest of the way across the hall to meet him. Kenshin smiled sweetly down at her before lowering his lips to hers. Suddenly there was someone screaming and the two new lovers jerked apart. Kenshin blinked and looked down at what had become Lenas room. Lena was standing outside her room screaming so loudly that her face was starting to turn blue.

"Lena! Shh!! Your going to wake everyone up!" Kaoru hissed.

"Whats wrong?" Kenshin asked franticly as the knelt in front of the screaming girl.

"Whats going on?!" Sano asked running towards them.

"Its to early to be screaming Lena, this had better be good." Yahiko scolded following Sano.

Finally the little girl stoped screaming and took a big breathe. Kenshin winced and immediately covered his ears, knowing what was coming.

"LENA GETS LENA"S PRESENT!!!" Lena screamed once more running in frantic circles around Kenshin and Kaoru before throwing her tiny arms around Kaoru in a tight hug.

"What?" Kaoru asked confussed as she returned the hug. Sano and Yahiko looked just as clueless. For always being in her schemes, they had no clue what she was talking about this time.

"Kids are confussing.." Sano stated.

"Sessha knows what Lena means," Kenshin stated in a hoarse whisper.

"You do?" Yahiko asked.

"Lena..can't breathe," Kaoru whimpered trying to pull the girl off. She then sighed in relief when Kenshin easily pryed Lena off and scooped her up into his own arms.

"Remember Lena's birthday party? Sessha wouldn't tell you what Lena asked for." Kenshin asked he kept eye contact with Lena who was smiling brightly at him.

"What did she ask for?" Kaoru asked.

"Lena asked for mommy," Lena stated before Kenshin could.

"She didn't want anything else. She said she had me and her uncles, but she wanted a mommy." Kenshin returned Lena's happy smile before letting his eyes roam to Kaorus shocked blue ones. "So..does Lena get her present?"

"Of course she does!" Kaoru replied happily hugging both Kenshin and Lena tightly.

"Look at that Yahiko-chan," Sano stated.

"A happy family," Yahiko nodded. Watching the newfound family.

"Just wait until shes older," Sano chuckled.

What do you think of this chapter? I'm thinking of leaving this as the end of the story. I'm not very good with endings. Remember this is my first fanfic. Thanks for reading, please comment.


	14. Chapter 14

To all my Readers:  
I want to thank you very much for reading my first fanfic story, I had a blast writing it. I hope you enjoyed it as well. I couldn't think of anyway to continue the story, I hope the ending satisfied you . Thanks for all of your comments and reviews!! If you wish for me to continue A Rare Find or have ideas for another story I would love to hear it. This one was a spur of the moment and I'm glad for the response it got.  
Cries and Hugs every1 Thank you!! And good luck with your fanfic's!! . 


End file.
